Momentary Lapse
by strawberry22
Summary: Incomplete. Harry is finding that his summer is becoming more difficult with each passing day. Throw in a vindictive Voldemort and Harry may never find any peace. PreHBP
1. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter World or any of its characters. Just this plot I'm stewing up at the moment. ;0)  
  
Chapter One: Harry's Journal  
  
My quill has been sitting at the top of this page for about ten minutes now because I cant decide what to write. So many thoughts are processing in my head right now.   
  
Why?  
  
This is the question I've been asking myself since I found out what actually happened to my parents and the reasons behind it. But now that I know, I wish I didn't.  
  
Ignorance is bliss... I now totally understand what this statement means. I only wish that I can experience again.   
  
I suppose that it is important that I know what is going on even though I would rather hide and act like everything is normal.   
  
But I'm a Griffindor and I will stand up tall and defend everything that I deem worthy of protection. That is what I believe in and I cant ignore that part of myself. I couldn't save My godfather, but I will not let Voldemort take any more of the people I love.   
  
Gods, its still hurts terribly to even ponder of Sirius. He was the only person I could talk to completely. Even Ron and Hermione didn't fill that role in my life. Don't get me wrong, They are my best friends but I cant divulge certain information to them because usually their reactions is the wrong kind of support that I need.   
  
Speaking of secrets I keeping from My friends, the prophecy. The thing that has been haunting me since I learned about it over two months ago.   
  
Kill or be killed.  
  
Could I really kill another person?   
  
Yes.  
  
To kill Voldemort, I would do it. He killed my parents, many other innocent people and tried on many occasions to kill me. He is so evil and to top it off he is the biggest hypocrite that I have every had the unfortunate luck of meeting. His main goal in the wizardly world is to rid the wizardly world of muggleborns and half bloods. And he himself is a half blood.   
  
There would be one thing I would ask lucius if I got the chance to. Why would all these purebloods follow the leadership of someone they were trying to get rid of?   
  
Well I need to go to bed now because Aunt Petunia is going to get me up early again to do more chores.   
  
Good night.  
  
Maybe I'll sleep tonight. 


	2. A New Day

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter World or any of its characters. Just this plot I'm stewing up at the moment. ;0)  
  
Chapter Two: A New Day  
  
Harry put away his journal for the night (well morning, the first sun rays were peaking through the white fluffy clouds, turning them hues of red and gold) and climbed into his bed.   
  
He sat there for well over two hours before getting up and grabbing his clothes to take a shower. Nightmares have been plaguing him, constantly reminding him of the people he indirectly killed. They accused and mocked him till he woke up panting and sweating.  
  
As Harry brushed his hair in his room, after his shower, he listened to the silence of the house that only the early morning can bring.   
  
Utter silence..........was broken by a loud explosion.  
  
Sheet rock, plaster and other miscellaneous items was thrown around the room. Harry ducked down to get out of the way of flying glass from his window.   
  
Harry quickly got up, going to his dresser for his wand. He could hear sounds of apparating, from down the street, a mere whisper compared to the sound that just destroyed his room.   
  
Whatever this was, it was not expected and that put Harry on defense.  
  
'What if it was Death eaters? How did they get in here? Wasn't this house protected.' Several of these type of thoughts were racing in head as he ran out of his room and into the hallway.   
  
Uncle Vernon stood tall, but angry, with Aunt Petunia and Dudley behind him, all clad in there nightwear, with the frighten, curious expressions on there faces.   
  
" Get out of here! Quickly and quietly. It could save your lives." said Harry in a whisper trying to stress the importance of the sentence.   
  
Uncle Vernon face lost all color but he quickly gathered his family and went down the stairs, most likely out the back door.  
  
He hoped that they would get out of the house but he didn't think that they would be lucky enough this morning.   
  
Harry rushed into his Uncle and Aunt's room across the way from his own.   
  
The room was spotless with the exception of the bed, which was unmade. Harry quickly went to the window and threw it open after undoing the lock, and looked down at the familiar drain pipe to the right of window ledge.   
  
Harry contemplated whether or not the metal draining would support his weight, but there was no other way out. Harry climbed out the window and slowly maneuvered to the ground, sighing with relief as he hit the manicured lawn in the back yard.   
  
He climbed the fence over into his neighbors lawn, rushed over to the gate and started at a run for the end of Privet Drive hiding in the shadows of the houses, with his wand at ready.   
  
Harry wouldn't dare look back but he could hear sounds of people at a run behind him. Harry was almost a Mongolia Crescent when he heard spells being said accompanied by sparks hitting close to were he was only a second before.   
  
Harry, occasionally threw hexes without looking behind him, but he kept going and finally curiosity got the better of him and he looked over his shoulder.   
  
Death Eaters. About eight of them were following him.  
  
Harry tripped on a loose stone and fell, face first, scratching his cheek but before he could even get up, one spell hit the target intended.   
  
As Harry slipped into the blissful darkness, he saw glowing white masks crowding around him.  
  
..................................................  
  
Cold.  
  
That was all that Harry could comprehend the moment his mind started to come from its black existence it was in for more than twelve hours.  
  
Harry tried to move as he slowly opened his eyes, but he discovered that he was tied to a support column that one would find on the ground level of a building.   
  
But this one was stone, as well as the floor. Harry quickly assessed that this had to be the dungeons of one of the Death Eater head quarters.   
  
Harry didn't want to think of his wand at the moment. Most likely it was snapped in two, to prevent him form escaping again, like in previous situations.  
  
Looking around, blinking to focus his bleary eyes, the room was stone, had mold growing in some corners and the poor lighting made it so he could barely see to the other wall that was ten feet away.  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like our little prisoner has decided to grace us with his presence," sneered the voice from which Harry couldn't pin point where it came from.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Harry said without a shred of fear, looking around for the person speaking.  
  
"Tisk, Tisk, Harry...," silkily whispered to voice sending shivers down Harry's spine that the speaker didn't miss, " Such a cliche, the first sentence that you asked is what everyone always asks, but for once you actually know the answer."  
  
Harry knew the answer to the question that he asked but he just wanted to buy some time to figure out a plan.  
  
But nothing came to his mind and he doubt that he would be able to get out this situation.  
  
As the person speaking to him stepped into the poor lighting so Harry could see him, the odds of actually escaping became even greater.   
  
~~~~  
  
Well?? Got any tips on what should come next? 


	3. What has to come, will indeed come

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter World or any of its characters. Just this plot I'm stewing up at the moment. ;0)  
  
Chapter Three:   
  
Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows, standing tall and regal, looking down at Harry with a look of total dislike.  
  
  
  
"So, has the savior of the Wizardly World thought of a plan to get out of this one?" Lucius snickered.  
  
Harry kept silent because the truth was that he couldn't.   
  
"Being quiet are you? Well, you wont stay that way forever." Harry looked up from the floor he been staring at, and looked at Lucius, who had the evil smirk playing on his lips.   
  
" The Lord has such nice plans for you, Harry. No escaping this time."said Lucius as he paced in a circle around the support column that Harry was tied to.  
  
Harry glared at the man before him.  
  
Lucius gave Harry one last look and turned to the darkened door of the dungeon. At the door he paused, looked back and with absolute enjoyment, "And don't get your hopes up. Nobody will find you here, better get comfortable."  
  
  
  
With a swish of his long black cloak, he was gone with the door slammed behind him.  
  
~~~~  
  
After Lucius Malfoy had left, Harry had sat there and tried to think of a way out but there was none worth even trying. Surely he would be dead in a second after the Death Eaters spoiled his pathetic plan of escaping if he even thought of any.   
  
Hours went by before Harry heard another sound besides himself breathing and the occasional water drip.  
  
Someone was walking outside the hallway behind the big heavy door baring his exit. The footsteps were coming closer until they stopped right outside the wooden door.   
  
Harry could hear men talking, but he couldn't decipher the dialog. A moment later the door was thrown open and in walks a man in Death Eater clad, and apparently the man outside the dungeon door was in dress also.  
  
They strode over to the bounded teenager and pulled out a wand severing the ropes keeping him to the support beam.  
  
"Don't try anything," hiss the death eater holding his wand at Harry's heart, while the other man dragged him off the floor.   
  
  
  
The rebound Harry, but only at the wrists and they lead him outside into the hallway.   
  
After following the Death Eaters up 6 flights of stairs, they finally turned down a lengthy hallway and went into a room on the right.   
  
Harry was shoved in, and the door was quickly shut, leaving him alone in the sparsely lighted room. The room was extravagant to say the very least. It was obvious that this room was once used as a Ballroom.  
  
The tall ceilings and polished wooden floors, framed the floor to ceiling windows. The room was bare with the exception of a piano in the corner of the room, covered with a sheet and a high-back chair, facing the window, sitting theatrically in the center of the floor.  
  
"Harry Potter, we meet again," said the man who was sitting in the chair.  
  
Harry didn't even have to look at the person to know who is was.  
  
It was Lord Voldemort  
  
~~~~  
  
Tell me.........it wasn't too over dramatic was it? 


	4. The Talk

Disclaimer: Dont own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form. just this plot.  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter4:The Talk  
  
Harry straighten his back unconsciously, evening his breathing to a steady rhythm and waited for Voldemort to make a move.  
  
His scar was throbbing with pain but Harry just ignored it.   
  
He waited, watching the back of the dark green, velvet chair.   
  
Until finally.   
  
"Come to me."   
  
Harry started forward not seeing any other choice that he had. He walked the length of the polished floor, looking at his reflection in one of the mirrors bordering the walls on one side, as he passed. His cheek was scratched from falling down previously, but now it was dried dark, clashing with his pale skin and black hair.  
  
Harry stopped just beside the chair, not wanting to get any closer. Already he could see the unnaturally long and spidery fingers, that with a wand, had killed countless numbers of people.   
  
  
  
"Stand before me, Harry."  
  
His scar was roaring with pain now. He tried with determination to not let it show, but he knew that his efforts weren't working.   
  
Harry conceded, and walked to the front of the green chair holding the most feared Wizard of this century.   
  
Voldemort's scarlet eyes bore into Harry's as he sat there in his pitch black robes. His snakelike face boar an expression that gave nothing away to Harry.  
  
Harry gave Voldemort his rapt attention, even though the pain was becoming unbearable by the second.   
  
"How are you doing Harry?" ask Voldemort mockingly. " Not very good I see."  
  
Harry was now turning a vast red from the pain.   
  
"Now to matters of more importance...," said Voldemort, clearly enjoying the anguish happening before his eyes. "You have been a thorn in my side for too long and it is time for me to eliminate the problem."   
  
By this time, Harry was having trouble focusing his eyes and was bitting his lower lip to keep the awful scream in, that was begging to be let loose.  
  
  
  
"But it has come to my attention that you may still be a use to me. So I will let you live....for the time being. "slowly hissed the Dark Lord in a dismissive tone .  
  
The room was spinning in front of Harry's eyes, and only vaguely aware of someone grabbing his arms and dragging him back to the dungeons before blacking out.  
  
~~~~  
  
A dull throbbing of Harry's scar was what woke him up a few hours later. He was no longer tied up but he was back inside of the dark, damp dungeons.   
  
He slowly got up onto his feet trying to get a better look of his surroundings, entirely grateful that through his ordeal so far that his glasses were still intact.   
  
The area he was being held was everything that he thought it was.....dark and damp.   
  
Nothing distinguished its interiors with the exception of a nondescript looking stone that had a snake engraved in the very corner of it. The snake was about the size of a fingernail, and Harry would of missed it if he didn't see it by chance.  
  
Thinking of some of the mystery books that had belong to Dudley that Harry had read, he started to examine the stone very carefully.  
  
Pushing a prodding in various places were not producing any effects, but the thought that this was some secret passage or hidden doorway was not proving to be anything.  
  
After an hour or so of pacing about, doing nothing but what Voldemort said and what he meant, he heard footsteps approaching the entrance. The door was opened revealing three death eaters with menacing looks.  
  
They swiftly walked around him making a tight circle, closing in on him before Harry could even protest. One of them that Harry didn't recognize held up a small bottle with purplish colored liquid inside.  
  
"Drink." He said bluntly.  
  
Harry started to panic and eyed the open doorway. The was no way he was going to drink this potion in front of him out of his free will.   
  
Harry tried shoving through the tight knit circle, his ultimate goal was for the door, but it was useless because the death eaters were obviously expecting this.  
  
Blocking his way, the men grabbed his arms bringing them behind his back, forced him on his knees and one man yanked his head back by pulling on his black hair.   
  
"Open your mouth," said the man again, grabbing Harry's jaw, trying to pry it open.  
  
Harry was not giving up that easily. He would rather got down with a fight then with acceptance of death.   
  
The death eater holding his hair plugged Harry's nose, blocking his airway. Silence reigned as they all waited for Harry's air to run out.   
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
hmmm....worth continuing? 


	5. Lucky me

Disclaimer: nope, never will happen, that i would own these wonderful charcters.  
  
Chapter Five: Lucky me  
  
Sitting in his office at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore looked upon the reports of recent missions completed by the Order of the Phoenix. It was not a very big stack of papers but it was a effort and sacrifices made witches and wizards.   
  
Couldn't say that much about the Ministry's undertaking of this matter since they finally accepted that indeed Lord Voldemort had return from the ghostly form that he, up till recently inhabited.  
  
Letting out a small sigh, Dumbledore put down one of the reports he was reviewing. Taking off his glasses, he gently rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes and sat back into his chair.  
  
Having heard about the attack on the Dursley's home in Little Surrey, this made him worried, if the little hope that has risen from the population during these dark times will dissipate from this new event.   
  
No doubt the Daily Prophet would have printed the story on the front page this morning giving the details of the calamity.   
  
Reaching for the paper delivered by owl an hour ago, the front page had a massive picture of Harry Potter.  
  
**Harry Potter Kidnapped!!!!**  
  
~~Shocking and disturbing developments have shaken the wizardly world this morning when it was announced that the Famous Boy -who-lived, Harry Potter was taken by Who-must-not-be-name yesterday early in the morning from his home in Little Surrey.   
  
The Dark Mark hovered over Privet Drive after an attack that destroyed many homes and frightened residents of the quiet and respectable muggle neighborhood.   
  
From reports made from the Ministry after investigating, Harry had apparently led a chase before getting captured by an estimated half dozen Death Eaters.   
  
Harry's Muggle family luckily escaped with only a few minor injuries. And the neighboring inhabitants of this sequestered vicinity, have not been hurt but have had some major damage on there homes.   
  
The Ministry has already order this a quarantine area until repairs are completed and memory charms can be administered.   
  
With chances slim, lets only hope that Harry Potter may remain the boy-who-lived and escape from who-must-not-be-named once more.~~  
  
Dumbledore put down the paper and thought over his efforts in retrieving the hope of everyone's future.   
  
Severus Snape was immediately deployed to try and get in touch with a few contacts that might know the whereabouts of Harry.  
  
Lupin and Moody was sent to the Riddle Manor and various locations that Voldemort has been known to set up his operation in the past.  
  
Shacklebolt and Tonks were the head investigators for the kidnaping and were combing Mongolia Crescent for clues.  
  
Dumbledore standing up and putting his traveling cloak on, went out of the room. It was time for him to take a more than just sideline guidance to the effort in finding the boy that had become more than just another student.  
  
~~~~  
  
Seeing black spots in his vision from the lack of air made Harry do the natural thing.   
  
Gasp for air. Thus opening his mouth.  
  
The man holding the vile of potion wasted no time in tipping the liquid down Harry's throat and forcing his jaw shut so Harry couldn't spit it out.  
  
The potion was cold, sending shivers down Harry's back as it invaded his system. His mind was shutting down, not processing any thoughts as the potion spread throughout his entire body.   
  
The men let Harry slump to the floor as soon as they saw that there job was complete. Two of them went out of the room but one stayed, flanking the door, staring at Harry.  
  
Harry didn't noticed this because he was too distracted with what this potion was doing to his body. It was like fire in his veins, coursing throughout each leg, finger and toe of his body.   
  
This hurt as badly as any pain he has ever experienced. It seemed like forever had gone by but in reality it was only a matter of minutes.   
  
Suddenly the racking convulsion dissipated, and Harry was left panting face first, on the cold, wet stone of the dungeons floors.   
  
His body ached in every place imaginable. Piercing pain etched each muscle, reminding him of this similar reaction when the Cruciatus curse was used on him.   
  
But that experience was nothing compared to this. The Cruciatus curse was a mere scrape compared to what he was experiencing now.  
  
'What the hell is happening to me?' harry thought as he curled up in a ball trying to overcome the monstrous pain.  
  
The man guarding the door, just stood there looking upon Harry, as if waiting for something.   
  
And the it happened. When Harry had finally relaxed and fell into a restless sleep after a half hour of agonizing torment, his body glowed a bright forest green. But only for a brief second.  
  
The Death Eater, seeming satisfied, left from the dungeons, leaving the boy on the cold floor.  
  
~~~~  
  
Harry did not want to wake from the serene dreamless sleep, where he experienced no pain and nobody was chasing him constantly. Struggling to remain in this blissful state, he shifted, bringing his legs to his chest.   
  
That was definitely not the right thing to do. His legs felt as if someone had took a mallet and repeatedly hit every inch of them.   
  
Wincing, Harry cracked open his eyes and looked around. There was a metal plate on the floor beside him, holding his meager meal. One slice of bread and a tin cup of water.   
  
Harry's mouth was as dry as a desert and he felt that if he should try to talk, his voice would only come out in hoarse whispers.  
  
Harry seeing the water, he reached for it first, making sure he didn't spill any and let the freezing liquid frolic in his throat. This helped but when all the water was gone, his wished desperately that he could have more.   
  
After eating the stale bread, Harry tried standing up, using one of the stone columns for support. Slowly but surely he raised to his feet and was even managing a half smile for what he managed.   
  
Thinking back of what put him in this state in the first place, he wondered what the Death Eaters have given him. That potion was most definitely was not in his school book, the 'Standard Potion Making' or even 'Potent Potions'.   
  
Seeing as he had nothing else to occupy his time with, Harry mulled over what voldemort could be achieving in torture him. Clearly the prophecy said that one would have to die for the other to live.   
  
'But why am I still alive? Why would Voldemort wait and take the risk of my rescue?'  
  
Leaning his head back on the support column, Harry glance over at the wall, more particularly at the stone, bearing the carved snake on it.   
  
Staring at the snake for a while, not really concentrating, Harry said out loud, "Now, why couldn't you've opened for me? It would of solve a fair amount of problems."  
  
Quite suddenly and silently, the wall began to shift, revealing an entrance out of the damp dungeons.  
  
~~~~  
  
Next chappy will be more action but i need some support so if you could just give a little a review it would help. 


End file.
